Legend of the Kitsune
by Dream the Fox
Summary: It's Sky's 10th b-day and the gang go to the park to enjoy the day and his b-day. While there, Eggman attacks, and Sky unlocks one of the powers of a Kitsune. A fox with more than one tail. He finds a medllion Now, he must train to use his new powers. But evil is after him to use his powers for evil. OcxOc story.


**Okay guys, I'm starting a new story. And I got some Co-writers to help me with it.**

**Story's Name: Legend of the Kitsune**

**Plot: It's Sky's 10th b-day and the gang go to the park to enjoy the day and his b-day. While there, Eggman attacks, and Sky unlocks one of the powers of a Kitsune. (A fox with more than one tail.) He finds a medllion with a picture of a fox on it. On the back it says, "This Kitsune can control fire and lightning." Now, he must train to use his new powers. But when Eggman and a new evil bad guy hears about it, they come after the young fox kit. Now Sky, Boom, Icy, Melody, and the rest of the Sonic gang must find a way to stop them and get Sky trained to use his powers the right way.**

**Pairings: BoomxMelody and SkyxIcy**

**Rating: T (for cussing, blood, that stuff)**

**Co-writers are:**

**Foxy**

**PSFG (PokeSonFanGirl)**

**Cole**

**ChiliDawg890**

**And now we get to Chapter 1. Chapter 1 I typed.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Sky's POV**

****"Sky, wake up!" Tails called from down the stairs.

As I woke up, the smell of food came to my nose. Eggs, toast, and milk. I got outta bed and T-Pup, a yellow and silver robot fox that Tails made when he was 4 jumped off the bed with me. I had on my light-blue PJs that I didn't bother to change out of yet. I walked down the stairs to where Mom and Dad were waiting for me.

"Morning," I greeted them with a huge yawn.

"Still tired huh kiddo?"

"You have no idea Dad.."

I was out late last night with Icy again after Boom and I got done stopping some robots from blowing up a town. By the time all that was done it was around 1 in the morning, so yes, I was still tired.

"Well, I know something that will wake you up dear," Mom said, smiling.

"I doubt it.. But try I guess."

"Today Sky," Dad began sitting down at the table as Mom gave us our food and then set down herself, "is your 10th b-day. And today your mother and I are talking all your friends and family to the park to enjoy your day outside."

When I heard that, all the sleepness I was feeling when away, and I began to grin in joy and happyness. This was going to be the best b-day I've ever had! I ate my food quickly so he could hurry up and go to the park.

Dad couldn't help but laugh watching. "You act like your Uncle Sonic at times Sky. Slow down or you're going to chock on something."

I blushed a bit and slowed down and chuckled. "Sorry Dad, I'm just so existed!"

Mom smiled. "I told you sweetie."

After we all ate, we went to the park. The first person I tackle-hugged was my 'cousin' Boom the Hedgehog, a purple hedgehog with yellow shoes and green eyes. The 17 year old laughed and patted me on my head.

"Hi ya kiddo. Happy b-day."

"Thanks!"

I gave Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy a hug too.

"Hiya Sky," Sonic said, grinning. "Happy b-day."

"Thanks Uncle Sonic."

Amy wished me one too and I grinned big. T-Pup followed me over to where Icy and Melody were talking.

"Hi!" I said.

T-Pup barked a hello.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boy," Melody said, turning to face me and my robotic fox pet. "And I hope you're having a good one."

I nodded. "You bet I am!"

She smiled before walking off to talk to Boom leaving me alone with T-Pup and Icy. I smiled at the light-blue she-fox. She gave one in return.

"Hi Sky."

"Hi Icy."

The two of us talked for only Chaos knows how long, but it was a fun talk. Soon it was time to eat and everyone sung the birthday song to me, which I blushed a bit and made a wish. After I did, Mom cut the cake and gave everyone some. We all dung into the food and soon it was all gone. Once it was, I opened my gifts. Most of them were toys but the last gift.. was something.. odd.. It was a golden neckles with a picture of a fox with... 5 tails on it? I looked at the back of it to see words.

_This Kitsune can control fire and lightning._ it said.

I blinked it wonder at it. What did that mean? What was a Kitsune and how could it control fire and lightning? I shook my head and put it around my neck. I'd ask Dad what a Kitsune was and how it could do that stuff later.

"Enjoying your birthday foxboy?" a voice asked.

We turned to a VERY old Eggman now, and his son, Jr. Boom and I rolled our eyes. Why'd they have to show up on my birthday? I sighed.

"Oh yeah, it was great till your dumb faces showed up," I replied with a smirk.

The purple hedgehog high-fived me, grinning. "Nice one."

I returned the grin. "Thanks."

"You two won't be grinning for long," Jr said, and made a gun open up from the bottom of the Egg-Carrier.

My cousin and I looked at each other, nodded, and sprang into action. Boom and I did a double Spin-Dash at them but they only dodged out of the way of our attack. We both un-curled and glared up at them as they laughed. The fox with 5 tails began to glow and I dunno what happened next but.. fire shot out of my hand right at them! Everyone but Dad, Sonic, and the old Sonic Team were shocked at what I just did. The fireball hit the Egg-Carrier and blew up and they both went flying somewhere. The fox stopped glowing and everyone gave me shocked looks still.

"What did I do..?" I asked, looking at my hand.


End file.
